


The Kamen Hero:

by Ebynblade



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Multi, Tall Ochako, U.A is a university
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebynblade/pseuds/Ebynblade
Summary: "Not everyone is born into Greatness. Some have Greatness trust into them. And some have to achieve Greatness with their own hands" When Izuku Midoriya meets his Idol All Might. His Dream was shattered. Feeling down. He went to his part time job at a little cozy tea shop called Kamen Tea. Owned by a gentle old man called Eubulon.





	1. What makes a hero...?

**Author's Note:**

> Nick:Hello everyone this is Nick Terakidan, co-author of this story your about to read.  
> Ebynblade: Uh Hi!  
> Nick: Yo!  
> Nick: Now keep in mind. This is our first fic.  
> Ebynblade: Though that doesn't excuse us of any thing we missed or screwed up.  
> Nick:Be gentle tho... I could use a lewd joke involving lube here. But I won't  
> Ebynblade: We hope you enjoy our first chapter. And with what's come with it!  
> Nick: And if you like it. Leave a comment and maybe some kudos.  
> Ebynblade: Now enjoy!  
> Nick: Yee!

"K-Kachann! Stop you're hurting him!" Said the emerald haired child defending a young boy from an ash blonde child and his friends.  
"What are you gonna do Deku?! Gonna try and stop me you quirkless loser!" Said the blond boy as he ignited his hand in explosions.

**several minutes later**

The emerald boy lays on the ground bruised and slightly burned as his attackers laugh as they walk away. The boy silently whimpers as he gets up to walk back home.  
""That day I learned an important lesson, that not everyone is created equal"".

**several years later**

"Bye Eubulon! I have to run quick to school now." Said the same emerald boy, now a young adult, in which looked to be a highschool uniform,which if looked with detail was a grey colored shirt, black pants, and a green tie .  
"You best get going quick then boy, can't have you ruin your no absent record for helping an old man like me early in the morning!" Replied what looks to be an over 60 year old man, dressed in a black apron and dark with small yellow streak shirt in a tea shop with the name Kamen Tea as its brand.The store looking to be fairly old yet cared for.  
“My name is Izuku Midoriya, I'm 16 years old and aspire to be a hero one day!” 

As our young teen quickly crossed the street he saw a notable scene happening at the nearby 4 way corner. It looked to what appeared to be a man having rock like arms fighting against an anthropomorphic lion, battling on the street with people crowding around in a safe distance away from the fight between the two unique combatants.  
“You can’t stop the TREMOR you overgrown cat!” said the man with sediment hands as he morphed said hands to large rock fists ready to strike the anthropomorphic lion  
“It’ll take more than a few pebbles to stop me you villain!” the hero replied as he quickly dodge the villains attacks and countered with a powerful roar. Knocking down the villain and quickly subduing him. As the hero quickly placed the villain in binds our emerald boy had taken notes on both combatants, writing possible weaknesses and strengths of their quirks.

Quirks, for summary are unique and powerful abilities which people are born with. It first started over 200 years ago with a baby being able to make his entire body glow. Over the 2 centuries laws and guidelines have been set for people with quirks and those who wish to use said quirks as heroes. One could call this the era of heroes, however…. In a time of heroes, comes those who wish to abuse the powers given to them. 

“Mufasa’s roar was able to completely stun that villian with ease, though had the villain done a slam attack instead of a full on attack….” Izuku muttered while writing down notes waiting for the crowd to leave in front of him so he can get school.  
“Hey kid! Looks like your writing down some notes on heroics, gonna become a hero?” said a man with odd star shaped objects on his head, wearing a simple white shirt and blue jeans.  
“I plan on it!” Izuku replied back as he quickly jogged to the highschool.  
“I’ll become a great hero like All Might and be the best hero I can be!” he thought happily as he finally got to the school yard.

**noon,during class**

“Now class settled down and get ready for some history!” said the homeroom teacher trying his best to calm the sophomore students.  
“We have a very special lesson for today! I'm sure you kids will be very interested to hear about this.”  
As the students finally calmed down the teacher started writing on the board  
“What’s today’s lesson Mr. Loftis  
“I’m glad you asked Midoriya! Today’s lesson revolves around one of the oldest hero groups known in history, can anyone name that group?” Mr. Loftis asked.  
“Is it the golden hands?” asked a student with long fingers,wearing the same uniform as Midoriya but with a red tie.  
“No.” Mr. Loftis said shaking his head.  
“The hip hop hogs?” asked a girl with spiral like corneas.  
“Colder…”. Mr. Loftis said again shaking his head with a small grin waiting for a certain student to answer the question.  
“The oldest hero group is the Kamen Riders” said Izuku  
“Correct Midoriya!” said Mr. Loftis smiling with glee.  
“Can you name a few of them?” Mr. Loftis asked Midoriya.  
“The ones most known were Wing Knight, Incisor, Onyx, and Siren” Izuku replied back sheepishly.  
“Correct again Midoriya! You certainly know some facts about them.” Mr. Loftis said as he looked at Midoriya with a kind smile.  
“Of course the quirkless nerd knows about those losers” said a teenage boy with red eyes and ash blonde hair.  
“Cause the only thing that he's good at is remembering shit about heroes and their quirks.” he said as he looked at Izuku with disdain.  
The class silently snickered at the boys insult as Izuku tried his best to ignore the prideful teen.  
“Remember what Eubulon told you. The worst offense that you can give to someone. Is to ignore their existence.”  
“Only reason he does is cause that's the only good thing a quirkless Deku like him can do.” the arrogant boy said as the class started to mutter about Izuku.  
“Now class that's enough, Bakugo I believe the principal has already stated to you not to harass Midoriya, unless you want to lose your chance to go to U.A?” the Teacher said.  
“Tch,fine teach.” Bakugo replied as he settled back into his seat. 

**after class**

While the other students left to go home for the day, Izuku was writing in his notebook about the fight he saw earlier that morning.  
“Writing in that dumb notebook again Deku?!” Bakugo asked snidely, but Izuku simply ignored him and continued to write.  
“You think you can ignore me DEKU?!” Bakugo yelled as explosions happened in his palms as an intimidation tactic.  
“THINK YOU'RE HOT SHIT BY IGNORING ME?!” Bakugo yelled at him trying to get him to respond.  
“If I was hot shit I wouldn't be able to respond to you then right?” Izuku replied, not wanting his ears to go deaf from Bakugos yelling.  
“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” Bakugo yelled again in front of Izuku's face, making explosions in his palms with more ferocity.  
“Look Bakugou, you and I both know your not going to risk another incident with me so you can have a good record for U.A., so just leave me alone will you” Izuku replied as he is putting his notes and papers into his backpack.  
“Tch, fine deku” Bakugo replied as he went to the exit door. Izuku sighed as he finished bagging his things and started leaving the school and taking his usual shortcut home. 

**during conversation between Bakugo and izuku**

“SOMEONE STOP THAT VILLAIN!” a woman said as she used her barrier quirk to protect herself from what looked to be a sludge like appearance leaving the crime scene.  
“Hehehe, that was too easy!” said the sludge villain as he moved past bystanders to quickly escape any possible heroes in the area as money flew from him in his hurried escape.  
“I hope someone stops that villain soon” whispered a civilian on the other side of the street of the villain  
“But who's gonna be able to land a hit on someone that slick?” replied his friend.  
As they silently chat a silhouette of a skinish man appears behind them and slowly starts getting taller and buffer, steam coming from him during the transformation  
“DO NOT FEAR! FOR I AM HERE!” Yelled the male figure. Making the female turn around in shock.  
“No way! Is that All-” the female said before she was interrupted by the figure leaping towards the sludge villain

**12 minutes after leaving the school**

Izuku is walking down the shortcut under a bridge he takes so he can quickly get back to his mother as to not worry her.  
“Sigh, Bakugo is still getting under my skin even when I don't give him any response.” he mumbled as he continues to walk, not noticing the creeping pile of sludge approaching him from underneath. As Izuku walks under the bridge he’s suddenly jumped by the green sludge and is grabbed all around his body.  
“Hehehe, this will be a good enough body for my escape from that hero!” The Sludge villain said we he slowly starts drowning Izuku with sludge.  
“Grrk, can-barely, gaah, breath…” Izuku gasps. Trying to hold as much air as possible and trying to fight off his capturer.  
“Hehehe, don’t worry kid, if it helps you feel better you'll be my hero…” the sludge villain says with a sickly sweet tone as he tries to take his body.  
“DO NOT FEAR YOUNG MAN! FOR AM HERE!” Izuku hears a proud and deep voice as his consciousness slowly away, just as he feels a strong wind come to him freeing him from his capturer.

** 6 minutes later**

“WAKE UP!” Izuku hears as his consciousness slowly starts returning to him  
“WAKE UP!“ he hears the words again, he starts to open his eyes seeing a white light  
“WAKE UP!“ he fully sees what appears to be a blonde, buff man with a white t-shirt and cargo pants tapping the side of his face trying to get his attention.  
“THOUGHT I LOST YOU THERE!” The large man says in a strong voice as he stands fully straight.  
“Wha-Wait!,You're All Might!” Izuku realizes immediately as his favorite hero  
“INDEED YOUNG MAN! HAHAHA” All Might laughs heroically as he stands before Izuku  
“I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONER YOUNG MAN, GOOD TO SEE YOU CAME OUT OK!” All Might booms as Izuku realizes this one time chance of meeting his idol.  
“NOW, AS IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR FULLY OK I HAVE TO GO!” All Might tells Izuku as he gets in a crouching position  
“Wait, I wanna ask for y-AHHHHH” Izuku yells as he sees in his notebook an entire page autographed in All Might's signature.  
“I FIGURED YOU WOULD WANT MY AUTOGRAPH SO I WROTE ONE OUT AFTER I SEALED THIS VILLIAN!” All Might Replied showing the sludge villain in a pickle jar.  
“HE IS BOTTLED UP TIGHT IN THERE” he said as he gets back into a crouching position  
“Wait, I have one question!” Izuku quickly tries to stop All Might from jumping off  
“IF YOU WANT A QUESTION ANSWERED JUST USE MY WEBSITE FOR ANY THOUGHTS, I NEED TO GO NOW. TILL NEXT TIME!” he gives one final hand salute as he jumps high into the air  
“Now to get this villain to the nearest police-HUH?!” He hears a loud scream coming from under his waist as he sees Izuku holding for dear life on his cargo pant leg.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUNG MAN! YOU NEED TO GET OFF NOW!” All Might yelled to Izuku.  
“IF I LET GO NOW I'LL DIIIIIIE” Izuku replied  
“OH, RIGHT! THEN HOLD ON UNTIL WE LAND ON THE NEAREST BUILDING YOUNG MAN!” he replies back as they slowly start to descend to a nearby building

**once they reached safety on a rooftop**

“THAT WAS A FOOLISH THING TO DO YOUNG MAN. YOU COULD HAVE DIED HAD YOU NOT GRIPPED MY PANTS HARD ENOUGH.” All Might said as he looked at Izuku with a stern glare.  
“S-Sorry All Might, I just had a big question that I feel would be best to get your answer from personally…” Izuku replied as he got mentally ready to ask his idol a question that has been tangled in his mind when he was a child.  
“CAN SOMEONE BE A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK?!” Izuku asked, his heart slowed to a crawl as he waited for All Mights response.  
“We-grrh, no, not now…” All Might silently gasped as his body steamed and his muscles seem to distort from being bulky to non existence.  
“You see, I want to be a hero, to help those in need." Izuku continued to talk, not realizing what is happening to All Might as steam started to cloud around him.  
“But I wasn't born with a quirk, and that people have been belittling me and kept saying to give up on my dream”  
“I'm going to stop you right there young man….” Izuku hears a voice in the steam cloud that is slowly dissipating, as he expects to see All Might. He sees what a man with shaggy hair and a skeleton like body.  
“Hu-HUUUUUH?! Who are you, are you an imposter!?" Izuku cried out as he tries to make sense of the man that is in front of him.  
“I can assure that I am Al-bllk.” All Might suddenly spewed a small amount of blood from his mouth and went into a coughing fit.  
“But how? There's no way that someone with your size could match his...” Izuku quickly mumbled trying to figure out how the man currently in front of him is his idol.  
“You know how guys at a pool suck up their gut to look buff? I'm like that” All Might explained to Izuku.  
“The reason I’m like this is because of this…” All Might pulled him his shirt revealing a giant injury on his left side, the side looking as if someone ripped a hole in his body, lines coming from the point of the injury with red bruising all around the injury point  
“That injury, could it because of the battle with toxic chainsaw?” Izuku asked.  
“Heh, you know your facts kid, but that guy couldn't land a hit on me” he said getting memories of the battle that caused the injury.  
“It took surgery after surgery to get me in decent enough shape to continue my duty of being the symbol of peace for people. My Stomach and left lung are gone, had to go on a liquid diet to have any nutrition.” he went on, even telling how he can only use his muscle form 3 hours a day for hero duty.  
“I wear a smile to be the symbol of peace for everyone, but I'm not immortal” he says finishing the discussion over his injury.  
“I'm going to be honest with you kid, you got some spirit, but hero work isn't as easy as people make it look. I’ve seen many heroes get injured, comatosed, and even killed.” All Might continued as he gets flashes of memories of heroes that suffered those fates.  
“Those heroes had some good quirks, but even they aren't unbeatable” he finished as he takes a sigh of sorrow  
“So no kid, you can’t be a hero without a quirk, if you really want to help people just join the police force. It’s not as glamorous but they do honest work”  
“I-I see, thank you for being honest with be All Might, I won’t tell anyone about this” Izuku said in a very saddened state, his eyes holding back the raw emotions spinning in his thoughts.  
“It's not wrong to dream kid, as long as their attainable” All Might added just as he was leaving the building, Izuku going the opposite heading home, his head slumped looking down.  
””Now let's get you to the pol-wait.. where's the jar?!”” All Might gasps, not feeling the jar the Sludge villain was in any of his pockets.  
“”It must have slipped out when I jumped…”” he concluded, wondering where it would have been left at

**an hour later**

Izuku had mindless walked back to Eubulon’s tea shop, not wanting his mother to see him in such a disarray of emotions.  
“Hmm, what’s wrong Izuku?” Eubulon asked, feeling a negative aura from Izuku.  
“I-it’s nothing Eubulon…” Izuku quickly said as he grabbed a broom and swept around slowly  
“Izuku Midoriya.” Eubulon said with a stern tone, having in arms crossed.  
“”Oh sugar honey iced tea!”” Izuku thought as he knows when he says his full name he’s in for it.  
“You know I've told you not to hold in your emotions, you can tell me whats wrong” Eubolon calmly said, holding gently onto Izuku’s left shoulder. Izuku sighed. He then turned around to face Eubulon and started to explain the reason of why he is distraught.Leaving out the part about All Might’s Injury. Eubulon frowns, hearing that Izuku's idol had put him in such a turmoil. He gently puts down his cup of tea and asks Izuku a single question

“What do you think makes a hero, Izuku?”


	2. Trial by Advent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where one path closes. Another opens. The fateful moment that Izuku Midoriya was supposed to show All Might his heroic spirit didn't happen. Yet. The possibility of becoming an even stronger hero showed itself up. Now it is up to him to walk this beaten path. But perhaps. Not alone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebynblade: *Lurks around corner nervously*  
> Nick: *Head appears from the top of the screen*  
> nick: you think they see us?  
> Ebynblade: i don't know  
> Reader: *is right behind them*  
> Reader: *Coughs*  
> Nick: AAAAAAAAH! *Falls from the ceiling*  
> Ebynblade: Oh Jesus! falls down forward  
> Nick: well *gets up and dusts himself off* Readers will always be better lurker than us  
> Ebynblade: Agreed. Anyway, now that were in the open. We hope you all enjoy the second chap. Had to take a bit longer because of some brainstorming for how we wanted to do this chap.  
> Nick: That. And I got hyper focused on FGO. Blame the new banner.  
> Ebynblade: With that said. Enjoy!  
> Nick: Yeeeeeee!

“What do you think makes a hero, Izuku?” Eubulon asked, waiting for his answer. Izuku thought hard on the question asked. He takes a deep breath.   
"A hero... Is one who protects. Not because they want fame. Not because of money. But because they want to save people. A hero is one who inspires hope. That serves as an example to people. A hero is both a shield and a sword. For not only to fight evil. But to defend the innocent" Izuku finishes his speech, tears flowing from his eyes as he finally releases the emotions he held from his conversation with his former idol. Eubulon gently holds him in a warm embrace. Holding him gently as Izuku cries silently on his back.  
“Izuku, you have the heart and soul of a hero. All Might was wrong when he told you needed a quirk to be one.” Eubulon said as he held Izuku in a fatherly embrace. Izuku took a few moments to collect himself.  
“Thank you Eubulon.” Izuku replied as he took a sip of tea to help calm himself.  
“There's a way to help your path of becoming a hero” Eubulon said in a mysterious tone.  
“What do you mean?” Izuku asked   
“Well my boy, let me show you” Eubulon set his tea down and got up from his seat. He changes the sign at the entrance to the close side.  
“Before I show you, I would like to ask you a question.” Eubulon said. Turning around to face Izuku  
“Do you know anything about the Kamen Riders?” He asked as he picked up Izuku’s empty tea to refill it.   
“We were actually going over them in history class.” Izuku replied. Doing a quick sweep around the shop. Wondering what Eubulon meant.  
“Really, could you name them for an old man like me?” Eubulon asked setting up another batch of tea for the both to drink.  
During Izuku’s explanation on the names of the kamen riders and what heroics they were known for. Eubulon was gently smiling, intrigued in Izuku happily explaining all the facts he's learnt about the Kamen Riders  
“You certainly know much about them my boy, seems to be more than what would be normally taught for such an old group, hahaha” Eubulon chuckled seeing Izuku blush at his praise of his detailed explanation.  
“Thank you Eubulon” Izuku replied. Taking a long sip from his cup, enjoying its taste  
“But you didn't name them all”   
“Huh? What do you meAAAAAAAAN?!” Izuku nearly choked on his drink as he saw what looked to be a person in mainly black armor with yellow markings along its armor plating. As well as a helmet with cricket like antennas. Looking straight at him doing nothing.  
“Izuku Midoriya, I am the Advent Master” The man in armor said as he moved his arms away from his body. The armor phased away revealing Eubulon as its user.  
“Th-This doesn't make sense, you said you were quirkless and yet you were able to get the armor off as if it was an emitter type quirk……” Izuku quickly went into a mumbling rant as he tried his best to make sense of what he saw.  
“I can assure you my boy, I am indeed quirkless. I did not say however, that I was special in my own way.” Eubulon replied. Getting Izuku to calm down from his mumbling.  
“What do you mean by that?” Izuku asked. Calming down from seeing his mentor figure being able to dawn an armor that likes he's never seen.  
“I will explain in time. But first.” Eubulon walked to the center of the shop and placed his hand on the floor. His hand glows in a blue aura as the floor suddenly started to slowly shift. Lowering the board into a flight of stairs that leads to the bottom of the shop.  
“When did we have a basement?” Izuku asked. Never seeing this in his time working for Eubulon. Eubulon chuckled. He gives a signal to Izuku to follow him down the formerly hidden basement. As they walked down the stairs Izuku was thinking on how Eubulon was related to one of the first hero groups in hero society.  
“”The Kamen Riders were first known about during the start of the hero age! That was two hundred years ago, Just how old is Eubulon?”” Izuku Thought as they reached a room at the end of the stairs. It looked decently cared for. Fairly spaced with only a glass counter in the middle of the room. Inside the counter contained what looked to be twelve differently colored deck boxes. Each having a symbol of creatures head on them. As Izuku looked at them in detail. He felt a strange aura surrounding each deck box.  
““What is this that I'm feeling?”” Izuku thought. While Izuku was looking at the counter containing the mysterious objects. Eubulon cleared his throat to gain his attention.  
“OH! Sorry Eubulon, but I have to ask. What are these?” Izuku asked as he looked back at the strange items in the glass counter. Feeling as though he's being looked at from the decks themselves.  
“These are the Advent decks. They were used to combat villains and the like many years ago. Before the time of quirks even.” Eubulon replies. Izuku looks at Eubulon with a confused look.  
“What do you mean? There was little to no villain activity two hundred years ago” Izuku said. Wondering what Eubulon meant.  
“Well in order to explain that I will have to tell you the origin of the Kamen Riders and my history. But I must tell you that I'm not human.” Eubulon stated. Izuku gasped at this statement. Thinking that it was a joke at first. But Izuku knew by his face that this is not the time for jokes.  
“My home Karsh, was a world that was ruined by a war with itself. The General of the north, Xaviax was the man I made weapons to help him aid the victory of the north. Although the north had won the war. It had caused our world to be a wasteland. I was tasked to make a device that would allow us to transport people from other worlds to be slaves to help rebuild ours. Starting with a world called Ventara. But when I arrived I had fallen ill. I was saved by a kind family who helped me in my sickness.” Eubulon stopped for a moment as he remembered the kindness and hospitality of them. Izuku was surprised. To think that the man who he helps and treats others with absolute kindness. Was a man who went through a war.  
“When I had regained my strength. I realized I could never force any race to be enslaved. Even if it was for the reconstruction of my world. I went back to my home world to tell Xaviax that we should find another way to rebuild our world. Xaviax however ignored my pleas and believed that I committed treason against my own home. He decided to enslave Ventura himself. I was able to warn the leaders of Ventura of his invasion and I was able to create a way for them to defend against his onslaught.” Eubulon stopped once more. Getting flashes of the battles against Xaviax forces.

“The Kamen Riders?” Izuku asked. Eubulon nodded to Izuku’s question.  
“The Ventarans selected 12 of their best fighters to take the mantle of the Kamen Riders. While I created my own abilities for my own uses. I also made a fail safe within the decks so if their past Rider should fall, that I could modify the deck for another user to take the next mantle. During the final battle with Xaviax. He had disguised himself as myself to deceive Adam. One of the original Riders. Causing a draw between myself and Xaviax. During my injured state after the battle. One of the riders, Len was able to get me to escape Ventura. Which brought me to Earth. However, I was forced to go into a hibernating state due to my injuries with Xaviax.” Eubulon finished as he took a breath explaining his past.  
“Wait, does that mean Xaviax is still out their?” Izuku asked. Worried that his mentor figure would have to fight him again.  
“No no my boy. I was able to regain my strength years later after my hibernation. Len was also able to find others to help stop Xaviax returning. He is long gone.” Eubulon quickly added. So Izuku would not worry.  
“What happened after his defeat?” Izuku asked. Wanting to learn more of his past and the Kamen Riders.  
“Well, after his defeat many of the former riders chose to pass their mantle to the next generation, a few choose to guide the new generation to be as strong as the last. Becoming protectors of earth. But as the world slowly adapted to the world of quirks. The Kamen Riders, including myself, believed the world was in safe hands. Many retiring their position and giving their decks to me for preserving them.” Eubulon replied. Reminiscing the Riders in their prime.  
“Then why me?” Izuku asked. Looking down at the floor. Remembering All Mights words.  
“Why do you think I could be as great as them…” Izuku whispered as tears started to swell in his eyes.

“Because you are the definition of a hero my boy. You care for the safety of others. Even if you don’t know them. You do not want to be a hero because of the fame or glory. But because you want people to feel safe and smile. Eubulon said as he held Izuku once more.  
“Izuku Midoriya. You can become a hero ...” Eubulon whispered. Izuku held onto Eubulon and released his tears in joy. Finally hearing the words he always dreamed to hear. The words he wanted to hear from his mother.  
“Thank you Eubulon, thank you so much…” Izuku croaked through his tears. Eubulon patted his back and let him release his emotions.  
“It will be hard work, you will have to train both your mind and body to their absolute limit. But I know you can do it my boy.” Eubulon told Izuku as he slowly stopped his tears from flowing. Before Izuku could say another word his phone started ringing.  
““Oh! It must be home. She must be worried that I haven't gotten home yet.”” Izuku thought as he quickly got himself together to not sound tired from his emotional scene.  
“Hey mom. Sorry that I didn't call earl-THANK GOD YOUR OKAY!” Izuku’s mom cut him off mid sentence as she sounded joyful to hear her sons voice”  
“THERE’S A HOSTAGE SITUATION AROUND EUBULONS STORE AND I WAS WORRIED YOU WERE CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF IT!” She continued. Wailing as she was afraid her son could have been part of the situation.  
“Mom I'm okay. I'm just at Eubulons shop helping clean some of the tables. I’m sorry I worried you” Izuku said. Trying to calm his mother down. After a long chat between the Izuku and his mother. She told Izuku to be safe and that he should get home soon.  
“Okay mom I will. Love you” Izuku said as he turned his phone off their talk. Eubulon chuckled as he heard the conversation and knew where Izuku got his emotional tendencies from.  
“Sorry that you had to hear that Eubulon.” Izuku embaressly said scratching the back of his head.

“It’s alright my boy, it shows that your mother is only worried about you” Eubulon replied.   
“So. What do we do now?” Izuku asked. Wondering how Eubulon will start his training.  
“Well first. You will have to start your Advent link with one of the Advent decks.” Eubulon said. Opening the top of the class counter to access the now named Advent decks. Izuku looked at them once more. Seeing each deck with more detail than the last.  
“How do I make an Advent link?” Izuku asked. Wondering how the advent decks work. Mumbling the possibilities on what abilities each deck is capable of.  
“Well. First you will have to choose which deck you want to use first. Then once you do you must cleanse your mine.” Replied Eubulon. Izuku looked at each deck. Trying to think which one will best fit him as his first step to becoming a Kamen Rider. As he was looking he notices a slight intrigue towards a certain one. It was a grey colored advent deck. Having black markings on the corner ends of it. With a symbol of a eastern style dragon head with a red jewel at the forehead of the symbol. As Izuku held the box with both hands. He began to clear his mind of any thoughts. The box glowed with a blue aura. His hands feeling as though they were burning. His mind going blank as he began to faint onto the floor. Eubulon went to quickly grab him before he fell onto the floor. Eubulon places Izuku in a mediation position.  
“I hope Onyx will go easy on you my boy, but I know you will pass his test” Eubulon whispered.

**Unknown** 

Izuku slowly opened his eyes. Seeing only a whiteness all around him. Nothing in sight. As Izuku looked around he started to hear what sounded like a roar above him. He looked up to see what the cause of the roar is. Only to be frozen into place at the creature above him. It looked to be a metallic eastern dragon. Its metallic scales entirely black and silver. Its eyes blood red. The same eyes that are looking down at him. The dragon roared once more. Speeding towards Izuku at incredible speeds. Izuku quickly put his arms in front of his face. Thinking that would lessen the blow the giant creature would do to him. Only for Izuku to not feel anything on his body. He lowered his arms to see the dragon now only several feet in front of him. Its body extending behind itself. Somehow levitating above the ground. Izuku waited for the creature to do anything. Wondering what it’s next move would be.  
“So. You are suppose to be my next rider hmm?” These words spoke inside Izuku’s mind. Izuku wondered if that was from the intimidating beast or of his own illusion.  
“The words you are hearing are from me boy” The creature spoke inside Izukus mind. As Izuku wrapped his head around a creature talking in his head. Izuku looked into the eyes of the dragon.  
“Who are you?” Izuku asked.   
“You may call me by Onyx boy.” Onyx spoke once more in Izuku's mind.  
“Where are we?” Izuku asked. Looking around the empty white plane once more.  
“We are in your subconscious. Where we shall make our link. If you pass my test that is…” Onyx said. Izuku looked back at Onyx with confusion.  
“Test? What kind of test?” Izuku asked. Thinking of ways to pass this sudden test to complete his goal of becoming a Kamen Rider.   
“This test will be of pride and resolve young one.” Onyx responded with. The intimidating beast began to swirl around Izuku. Changing the once white plane to now a city. In front of Izuku stands a what looked to be a dark armored man. With slight hints of yellow along the shoulders and lower chest.With the same dragon symbol on top of his helmet. Izuku sees man holding a trigger button in one hand. The other a card with that says ‘final vent’.  
“You have two options ‘hero’. One will lead to your death. But I will spare the hostages that are inside the building around us. The other is that you apprehend me but the civilians around us will perish. Which will you choose hero?” The armored person asks. Waiting for Izuku’s response. As Izuku began to think of the choices he realized that neither way the right choice.  
“Have you made your choice yet ‘hero’?” The villain asked Izuku once more.  
“I have made my choice.” Izuku replied. Looking into the visor of the armored villain with determined eyes.  
“Then what is your choice?” The villain asked again.  
“Neither” Izuku boldly stated. The armored villain was taken aback.   
“Care to repeat that again?”  
“Neither. A true hero will always find a way to get out of a tight situation.” Izuku boldly said. Time passed and the villain began chuckling. Izuku face turned into confusion as he thought the villain would try to attack him.  
“Well well well. You past my test.” The scenery changed once more. Returning back to the white plane that Izuku knew. Onyx now hovering over Izuku.  
“You certainly are an interesting one. Izuku Midoriya. '' Onyx said. Izuku looked into Onyx eyes.  
“Both were the wrong answer from the start. If I chose to live. Then that would mean that I couldn't risk my own life for others. If I chose to die to protect. Then that shows that I couldn't come up with an option to save myself or others.”  
“Indeed young one, You certainly will make a fine rider” Onyx then disappeared. Only the grey deck box Izuku picked up in Onyx’s place. Izuku picked up the box. Looking at it in detail. Suddenly a belt started to from under his waist. Having a slot big enough for the deck to be placed in.  
“Place my deck into the slot and say ‘HENSHIN!’ “ Onyx said in Izuku’s mind. Izuku complied and place the deck into the slot.  
“HENSHIN!” Izuku said. A Dark Sphere surrounding his body. The sphere surrounding Izuku collapsed. Revealing the armor of the villain was in previously. Izuku looked at the armor in detail. Izuku began to test his movements. Testing his ability to fight in the armor.  
“Congratulations young one. You are on the path of becoming a Kamen Rider.” Onyx spoke once more. Izuku feeling proud that not only was he going to become a great hero. But also the greatest Kamen Rider.


End file.
